


［翔祺］Fancy

by rabbithunter



Category: TNT时代少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbithunter/pseuds/rabbithunter
Summary: 送朋友的新年贺，我不了解，朋友爬墙脱粉，当做纪念补档吧
Relationships: 马嘉祺&严浩翔
Kudos: 1





	［翔祺］Fancy

“谁先喜欢上谁有什么关系   
Fancy you 此刻向你走去”

  
  
Side A 9AM  
清晨充满雾气的江面很像一锅烧开的水，渡船从上面缓缓驶过，像漏勺似的捞走岸边寥寥几人，送到对岸的口中。   
马嘉祺对着手心呵了口气，将整张脸埋了一半进围巾内，他的平光眼镜上沾染到雾气，眼前的江面变得更加朦胧了。他听到了脚步声，数着却没回头，他知道那人会先拍他肩膀，然后他会回头，说早安。  
不过他算错了，那人老远就喊他的名字，‘马嘉祺马嘉祺’，他再装听不见就挺奇怪了。只好转过身去，接过那人手上的奶茶，打招呼道：“翔哥。”  
“大清早就这么客气啊马哥。”  
严浩翔接过马嘉祺手上的饮料，两人交换一波，说话间呼吸的白气交融到了一起。  
“家里放你出来了？”马嘉祺忽略他的打趣，两人沿着江边的栈道向前走去。严浩翔呼噜了把蓬松的头发，想到家里的一对亲戚，脸上浮现出些许麻烦的神情。  
“没，我偷跑出来的，要是他们抓不到我就算了，咱们晚上跨完年再回去也不要紧，今年期末也没有很差，爸妈不算很生气。”最后这句算是小声溜过去的，马嘉祺微微弯了弯嘴角。  
他偷偷瞥了眼对方的脸，严浩翔毛茸茸的头顶圆溜溜的，正捧着热奶茶喝着，像某种换了冬季绒毛的小动物。  
“你呢？”严浩翔问他。  
“还好，”马嘉祺说，“和家里说了和朋友出来玩，晚一点回去也可以，微信报平安就行。”  
严浩翔闻言抬头嘴角还粘着一圈白，严肃指出：“不是朋友，我明明在追你。今晚你就要给我答案了知道吗马嘉祺？”  
噗！  
马嘉祺被他呛得猛咳嗽，拼命用手去捂对方的嘴，还好大清早的，又是放假，路上没什么人。少年耳朵都红了，眼镜背后都起了雾气。  
“没答应之前还是朋友！”  
严浩翔很会抓重点：“所以今晚一定会答应？”  
“也不是这个意思...”  
手被握住了。  
稍矮一点的男孩子认真的，向上看的眼睛很好看：“那我会努力让你答应的。”  
明明是冬日，心情却像冰淇凌一般融化了。相反地，心脏砰砰地跳起来，将滚烫的血液源源不断地送向身体各处。  
  
Side B 8:00AM  
闹铃日复一日地恐怖支配令人的身体形成了条件反射，马嘉祺伸手按掉手机甚至不用看屏幕。在被子里默念三十秒后强拖着疲惫的身体起床，顺便掀了身边的床的被子。  
被掀被子的男孩子睡得很死，完全不为所动。马嘉祺踩着拖鞋去拉开了窗帘，才听到严浩翔被阳光晒到后发出的，仿佛吸血鬼见光后的惨叫。  
“啊啊啊啊啊马嘉祺你恨我......”  
马嘉祺洗着脸，模模糊糊地想道，不是我恨你，而是你恨我，哪里不对？  
也不是我喜欢你。  
大概。  
镜子里那个一脸呆滞有些水肿却嫩得能掐出水的小脸愣了一会，才反应过来。“又在想什么......”他自言自语，身后路过的严浩翔睡眼惺忪的走到马桶前，解开裤子就要放水。  
马嘉祺镜子里瞥见了，瞬间转身就出了卫生间，声音远远飘来：“今天跨年夜。”  
“啊是。”严浩翔答道，有了些许清醒。他出去的时候马嘉祺已经把衣服全换好了，跟什么换装游戏似的。

Side A 11：00AM  
游乐场的汉堡是动画人物的脑袋的形状的，很可爱又小巧，严浩翔一口咬下去没了半个，马嘉祺看着有些心情复杂。  
“怎么了？”  
“总感觉你在吃小动物脑袋…”  
严浩翔晃荡自己头上的小熊耳朵：“我是肉食性动物，吃小动物是弱肉强食，天经地义。”  
“熊是杂食。”  
“。”  
严浩翔指了指对方的耳朵：“那猫应该吃猫粮。”  
对话变得幼稚起来。  
严浩翔在看马嘉祺的侧面。本身脸就小，下巴尖尖，还真有点像猫，性格也像，今天鼻子上架的平光眼镜让人整个多了些金属的精致感。这样一想，也许对方真的认真思考过穿什么。  
谁说直男不看细节，不过好像自己也不是直男。严浩翔神游天外地想到。刚刚两人玩了不怎么惊险的海盗船，还看了场冰雪奇缘的歌舞，想着拿了快速通行去过山车，但是刚吃完饭会不会晃吐？  
“在想什么？”  
“在想会不会吐。”  
“？”  
“我是说，”严浩翔把目光放回马嘉祺的脸上：“你今天戴眼镜挺好看的。”

Side B 15:00 PM  
“等一下，翔哥。”  
整个团队停下来，一齐看向忽然开口的马嘉祺。  
“刚刚那个动作这里要……”马嘉祺示范了一下，他动作利落，身形也很好看。跳得好的人平时总是多负责一些的，虽然有老师，可是自主练习也很重要。严浩翔纠正了这个小点，两个人过了一遍，这期间其他队友走到一边喝水，舞台中间只剩他们两个人。  
年末的舞台很大，也不是前所未有，只是每一次都是新的，他们也要跟着变。马嘉祺再看一遍后点了点头，两人也往外走。  
“想家吗，跨年的话。”严浩翔问道，他拧开一瓶水往下灌，喝得太急水珠落在胸前的衣领上，留下了深色的痕迹。  
马嘉祺说：“还好吧，爸爸妈妈能在电视上看到我们的话也还挺好的。”  
这种心情几乎是矛盾的，若是能一直在电视上看到，越重要的节日不在身边越是好事，但是明明怎么看都是坏事。娱乐圈的孩子们怎么都是比外面的要早熟些。正如粉丝与外人猜测的，他们会去想这些问题，只是太年轻，也没能想得很深入，只知道这是一条不能回头，不能减速的路。  
马嘉祺昨夜做了个梦，梦里他和严浩翔是认识的，不仅认识，还是朋友。不仅是朋友，甚至在那之上。他们不是万人之上的舞台上的发光体，而是普普通通的学生。醒来现实落差过于大了，严浩翔在他旁边睡得像头小猪，打着快乐的小呼噜，对他的纠结与奇怪的梦境一无所知。  
这到底是什么呢，一想到心里便会酸酸地疼。到底要怎么办呢，他没办法言说更无法表达。或许也只是想靠得近一些，或许是因为某个平行世界而造成的亲密感，与他根本毫无关系。或许也只是单方面的亲近而不是某种缘分，他只能将其宣泄在自我剖析之中，从而想得很多。

Side A 17:00PM  
游乐场大概一整天也玩不到什么项目，光是排队就花去了大部分的时间，但是有目的的人也会很享受难得的聊天时间。  
为了节省手机电而反复延长的聊天时间在有目的的人看来也不算太无聊。  
“以后想要做什么吗。”马嘉祺重复道。  
“嗯，因为不是学校会填志愿调查吗（马嘉祺：你们学校还有这个）……其实就是老师调查一下啦没什么实际作用，我写的‘继承家业’。”  
马嘉祺笑弯了腰：“你们老师怎么说？”  
“老师说，道明寺翔。”  
队伍后面偷听小孩说话的一个姐姐突然爆发出大笑，马嘉祺不动声色地挪了挪位置，离她远了一点。  
“然后我还去查了一下这个ip，居然是日漫，改编的台湾电视剧我都还没出生，这我怎么get得到梗。”只爱看我英的零零后发言道。  
马嘉祺拍了一下他：“快到了。”

Side B 19:30PM  
马嘉祺睁开眼睛，看着镜子里的自己。与其是说看自己，不如是在看镜子里对面的那颗小脑袋。严浩翔在看手机里的动画，其他队友们不能转头去看对方，就大声聊着天，声音里有虚势的味道，却也缓解了不少他的恐慌感。  
他一向不是在这种时候插得上话的，他疏解紧张的方式也不是说话。他低着头任由工作人员摆弄他脑后的头发，手指搅着衣摆。  
越是临近，心脏越是激烈地跳起来，但他并不讨厌。或许适合生长在舞台上的孩子总是喜欢这种感觉的：灯光，欢呼，心跳，震耳欲聋的音乐，挥洒的汗水，以及抬起头来，涌入视野的亮晶晶的人海。  
在后台待命，蹲在升降舞台狭小的空间里的时候，那种昏暗仿佛黎明前的黑暗，没有灯的空间里里几个孩子手叠在一起，工作人员走动的声音不绝于耳，可他只能听见自己的呼吸声。  
叠在他上面的手格外火热，那温度仿佛是在燃烧。马嘉祺抬起头来，看到的是严浩翔在黑暗里也闪闪发亮的眼睛。这种光辉与他在台上朝台下看去的时候见到的那种光重合了，他们都是某种马嘉祺寻找并向往的东西。  
Fighting！孩子们喊道，叠在一起的手骤然向下一落，又向上如同烟花般散开。  
Fighting！他对自己说道，他看见对面的人，眼睛亮闪闪的人，口型也在说这个，好像在和他说。  
Fighting。

Side A 11：45PM  
“马哥刚还没说你未来想做什么呢。”  
坐在旋转杯里，马嘉祺有些晕。他们去晚了，不少人想要在摩天轮里看烟花，根本没有了位置。第二好的视角是城堡前，可是不少人带了毯子直接坐下了，他们在旋转木马和旋转杯中取舍半天，最终选择了可以自转的这项。  
“可能，摄影师吧。”马嘉祺说道，他买过一个不贵的相机，父母也默许了这种兴趣，大概目的是让他旅游的时候给他们拍照。因为太过年少，这种问题无法好好考量。但他好奇的是严浩翔为什么开始问这种问题。  
严浩翔神神秘秘道：“我昨天做了个梦。”  
“梦见我们作为爱豆出道了。”  
“……”马嘉祺无奈道：“xxboys那种还是xx少年团那种？”  
“这取决于我们是在国内还是南韩。”  
严浩翔转着旋转杯的盘子，屁股一挪坐到马嘉祺身边了：“所以我在想……人生的另一种可能之类的。”  
马嘉祺：“比如我答不答应你是吗？”  
“Bingo！”  
马嘉祺有些想笑，认识严浩翔这么久，他还真没见过对方这种有些小紧张又要维持bking的尊严的纠结样子。从来只有严浩翔逗他的，这次赚了个回本。所以大概，也吊够了，再吊就有点渣了。  
再说了，他也不是全然不动心啊，甚至不比对方少。  
所以他说：“好，我答应你了。”  
烟花在他们头顶绽放，可是游乐设施的屋顶挡了一大半，着实不够浪漫，他们只能影影约约看到一些亮闪闪的光辉在反复的反射下映入他们的眼瞳。马嘉祺看着严浩翔的脸色一下子变了：“啊你竟然就这么说了我没听到！”  
烟花炸开的声音实在是太响了。马嘉祺捂着耳朵：“你——说——什么——！”  
“我说！不算！我要再听一遍！”严浩翔控制不住嘴角的弧度了，闭着眼睛捂着耳朵喊：“我还要听一遍！”  
话音刚落，有什么轻轻落在他嘴角。

Side B 12:35AM  
晚会结束的后台一片兵荒马乱。  
马嘉祺开了一瓶水咕嘟咕嘟喝着，眼角瞥到严浩翔竟然向他走来了，他有些不自在地放下水瓶。  
刚刚那个眼神，他不知道该怎么解释，算不算超过他不知道，对面看没看到他也不知道。  
“马哥。”严浩翔说，恰逢屋子里的人全出去了，只留下半盏摇摇欲坠的彩灯。  
马嘉祺拼尽全力从声带中发出一声‘嗯？’便耗尽了力气。  
“其实我有一点想家。”严浩翔说，“但是刚刚觉得，如果能这样一起登上舞台，一起跨年的话，好像也挺好的。”  
马嘉祺抬起头来，看见了对方眼中自己的倒影。  
“要不要约定明年的三十一日十二时？”

Side A 12:00AM  
“我也喜欢你。”

end


End file.
